Mover Night
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day three, your OTP watching a movie. Varrick brought some movers home and wants to watch them with Zhu Li.


Varrick always rented the probending arena every time he wanted to see one of his movers. Zhu Li had got used to booking the stadium every time he simply felt like having a mover night. He said that he wanted to make some side money with ticket sales. And Zhu Li had to admit that people were indeed rushing to the doors every time, even when the mover had already been projected dozens of times. It was also true that the arena held the biggest screen in the world and that it really made watching any mover much more enjoyable. Finally, but that part might only be her own analytical mind at work, being surrounded by the mover in full helped to focus on any specific detail she had set her mind to studying. She could specifically watch the colour theme of a mover, or the acting, the plot points that might need improving. Not that they shot a lot of new movers these days, but still. In the future, they might, and Zhu Li wanted to be ready. Definitely, seeing movers on the big screen made reflection easier.

Renting the arena had _always_ been Varrick's favourite way of watching movers. Which was why Zhu Li was very surprised when he came home that night with an unusual request.

"Zhu Li, can you set up the mover projector in the bedroom? Facing the big empty wall, if you will."

He was carrying around several black boxes that she recognized as mover tapes and huffed as he walked past her to their bedroom.

"Wait."

He turned to face her and tried to lean against the wall but in his haste, a box dropped on the floor, followed by another and soon he was empty-handed, looking at the mess at his feet with widened eyes. Zhu li walked up to him and started picking everything up, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, let me," he said and piled the boxes.

She saw they had names written on their side, but could not read from where she stood.

"Why do you want the screen in the bedroom?"

"To watch movers, of course!"

"I thought you liked the bigger screen?"

"Well, I can't exactly make people pay to see these movers here, they aren't even mine in the first place."

Zhu Li did not know that anyone else had made any mover except Varrick, but then, she did not put it past him at all to have sold the technology of moving pictures for a very hefty price. She took a box and looked at it.

"The Ghost of Zaofu, by Huan Beifong?"

"I know! By that weirdo kid! Who would have guessed he had creative genius inside him?" He gave a hearty laugh. "But I've heard he's a master of setting up gloomy and dark atmospheres, so I'll have a look tonight. In fact, right now, as soon as the projector is set up."

"Do you want me to watch them with you?"

"Of course! Mover night wouldn't be complete without you by my side."

He looked truly delighted at the prospect of watching the works of Huan Beifong. To be perfectly honest, Zhu li was curious as well. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Very well. I'll bring the projector, then."

"Oh, and get us some fire flakes. I _love_ the way they crisp in my mouth."

"… _Fine_."

The projector was just as heavy as she remembered from the last time she had moved it across the home. She carried it valiantly through the long hall leading to their bedroom, or rather dragged it. When she finally reached the room, Varrick had already pulled the sofa to face the big wall and was apparently trying to choose which mover they would start with. He looked up when he heard her and ran to her help. Together, they set up the projector in front oft he empty white wall. When all was in place, Varrick inserted a film in the device and turned off the lights. The screen brightened up the whole room as they sat down.

"Now, I've been told that this mover is a bit scary, so don't be afraid, my sweet. It's not real."

There was nothing to do but smirk. As if Zhu Li would be afraid of such a trivial thing as a mover made by a moody teenager, or whatever Huan's age was. Still, she let Varrick wrap his arm around her shoulders and leaned against him.

Ten minutes later, though, Varrick was a lot less proud of himself. Nestled against her, averting his eyes every five seconds, he was holding her as if his life depended on it.

"What was that noise?! It sounds scary, can I look now, Zhu Li, or is it still scary?"

Poor Varrick. He was completely terrified. Zhu Li had to admit that this mover was developping in a very intriguing way. Monsters and ghosts were living among humans, terrorizing them, and she could very well understand Varrick's reaction. She had startled internally a few times herself already.

"The swamp ghost is gone, that was the sound of his vines being torn apart. You can look."

Slowly, he lifted his head from her bosom and looked at the screen. Unfortunately, right at that time, a flock of flying ghosts launched an attack on a group of people and Varrick gave a shrill shriek.

"I can't do this, Zhu Li!"

"Shh, it's okay. It's not real."

"But it looks so real!"

"Varrick, you made movers yourself, you know how it works."

"I never made _scary _movers!" he whimpered against her shoulder.

Zhu Li could not say which way to watch a mover she preferred. Sure, the big arena screen had many perks to it, and was definitely more impressive. But she did not mind it one bit to have Varrick snuggling against her, looking for comfort. In fact, Zhu Li loved physical affection and romantic situations, but knew not how to tell him and therefore waited for him to make the first move. Right now, her arms around him to protect his poor little feelings against the scary monsters, she enjoyed every second of it. She could feel up the muscles on his back without him noticing. She could even stroke his hair to soothe him and she _loved _his soft, bouncy hair.

It also helped that the mover was actually very good quality. Huan had apparently made the monsters out of metal structures and Zhu Li thought that he had actually made them come alive himself through bending. It looked incredible and real. She could not blame Varrick for being scared. She actually felt like the monsters were right there on the screen. The story was strong, the atmosphere vivid and she was eager to see how it would all come together in the end.

When it came to it, she was not disappointed. The ghosts disappeared in a flutter of butterflies-dragonflies and it looked beautiful, if a bit eerie.

"Well, this was great," said Varrick and stood up, dusting his outfit. "I'm getting these back to Huan tomorrow…"

"We have only watched one, Varrick. You can't give them all back."

"Come on, Zhu Li, don't tell me you actually want to watch more?"

"I do."

"But…"

His mouth remained open, not knowing what to say.

"If you think they are too scary, I can watch them on my own."

"Pfff, they aren't _that _scary. Sure, let's watch one more."

He put another film in the mover projector and sat back next to her. It didn't even take him ten minutes to latch onto Zhu Li this time. But she was there for him, soothing him and enjoying the mover thoroughly herself. By the end, he never even watched the screen anymore, and after two more movers, he did not even react to anything. It took her half the mover to realize that he had fallen asleep in her arms. Breathing deep and slow, a slight smile on his lips, he looked so innocent and childlike that she stopped watching the mover herself to take a good look at him. There was a curly tendril of hair in front of his nose that danced every time he breathed out and drool was about to drip out of his mouth. A picture of elegance if there ever was one.

Zhu Li switched the mover projector off and put the films back in their boxes.

"Well, this was fun," she said to herself.

She took Varrick in her arms bridal style and carried him to the bed, tucking him under the covers. She slipped into bed next to him and snuggled against him, wrapping his arm around her. After soothing him all evening, she deserved a hug herself.


End file.
